


My Bunny - Crossover AU

by shiroroses



Series: Dustbunny Week [3]
Category: My One and Only Cat, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I’m Not A Furry, Miruko as a Bunny, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroroses/pseuds/shiroroses
Summary: This is a crossover/based on the manhwa My One and Only Cat. It’s such a cute manhwa and I thought dustbunny would be adorable in this scenario.
Relationships: Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko
Series: Dustbunny Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	My Bunny - Crossover AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover/based on the manhwa My One and Only Cat. It’s such a cute manhwa and I thought dustbunny would be adorable in this scenario.

Tomura was walking down an alleyway to get back the lair from the convenience store. It was late at night but he wanted to pick up a couple of turkey sandwiches for him and Dabi to eat while they patch up their wounds from the latest failed attack.

Shigaraki noticed that a bunny had started following him since he entered the alley. The bunny had big red eyes and snow white fur and Tomura squatted down to look at it. The bunny crinkled it’s nose and it’s ears twitched as it stared at Tomura. 

“Stop following me or I’ll use my quirk on you,” he demonstrated his quirk by taking off his artist glove and touching a bent pipe on the floor. The bunny just blankly stared back at him since it didn’t comprehend the situation. 

He got back up, out his glove back on, and kept walking to the lair when he noticed the bunny was still following him. He started walking faster and the bunny sped up its hops.

“What is your problem?!” He yelled behind him as he turned the corner and made it to the street where the lair was located. The bunny seemed tired as it caught up to the villain and nuzzled against his leg. 

“Ugh... I guess you can come inside but only for the night,” he sighed before picking up the bunny in his free hand and going through the lair’s door. 

Dabi walked up to Tomura wanting his food then saw the tiny bunny. “Why do you have that thing?” He asked in his monotonous tone.

Shigaraki set the bunny and said, “It wouldn’t stop following me so I brought it with me.” 

“Well, I don’t want it here,” Dabi muttered while making a blue fireball in his hand. The bunny squeaked in fear and hid behind Tomura.

“Dabi!” Tomura screamed. “Don’t be like it. It’s just an innocent bunny.” Dabi rolled his eyes and put his fire out. 

“If it comes anywhere near me, I’m turning it into a flaming bunny,” Dabi stared before snatching the food from Tomura and going back to the couch. 

Tomura walked to his bedroom and the bunny hopped along by him. He plopped down on his bed, then started eating the sandwich. The bunny stared intently at the tall man and he could tell the bunny was hungry. Ripping off a piece of the lettuce in the sandwich, he dropped it in front of the rabbit and it happily started chewing on the vegetable. 

“You’re kinda cute,” the villain said while staring at the bunny that was staring at him after it finished the food. He picked the bunny up and put it on the bed with him. “You probably can’t understand me but don’t mess with me in my sleep. I don’t want to accidentally kill you,” Tomura laughed out. The bunny just lied down next to him and started doing binkies. 

“What the fuck? Are you spasming? What do I do?!” Shiggy freaked out but then the bunny went back to normal and head butted Tomura’s stomach. “Oh. I guess you were just doing a bunny thing. Good night.”

The bunny was still awake and then in a poof of smoke, it turned into a bunny girl with white hair and brown skin. She was completely naked so her breasts rested on Shigaraki’s chest since she was cuddled beside him. Her bunny tail was still intact and shook a bit as she looked at the sleeping man. 

“Mmmm,” she groaned as went to nuzzle at his neck and her long bunny ears tickled him, making him sneeze. 

She sat on his stomach and looked down at him, with a puzzled look on his face. She didn’t know what to do since she rarely turned human so she wasn’t very good at talking a lot otherwise she’d have talked to him until he woke up. She tried getting out of the bed to explore the room but once her padded bunny feet tried walking, she fell on her butt and honked loudly. 

Shigaraki shot up and looked to the side of the bed to see what just made that noise. His eyes were assaulted with the site of a naked bunny girl with her legs wide open as she rubbed her back after taking the hard fall. She looked up at him with her red eyes and ears down and was about to say something but Tomura shrieked before she could. 

“Ahh!” He yelped and covered his eyes, blushing since he just saw a naked woman on his floor, boobs and everything turned towards him so he saw everything before he closed his eyes. 

“Uhh... who are you? How’d you get in here,” he started to question the girl with his eyes still closed. “Wait, where’s the bunny?” He turned to his bed to make sure he didn’t smash it in his sleep then turned back to the girl who was standing up and looking down at him. 

“Oh my... C-cover up please!” He stuttered out then reached down to the floor to grab a black t-shirt to hand to her. She put it on fairly quickly but since she was tinier than him, it looked more like a dress on her. 

She smiled deviously at him and he was wondering why she was looking at him that way until he noticed he was pitching a tent in his pants. “Gah, stop looking, weirdo,” he exclaimed while covering his crotch. 

Twice knocked on the door and asked, “Everything all right in there, boss? I heard lots of screaming and falling.” Tomura shouted back at him, “I’m fine, I just fell out of bed. Bye now!” 

The bunny girl sat on his lap, rubbing up against his boner in the process. He sucked in sharply, trying not to notice her boobs pressed up against his chest. “Rumi,” she whispered. 

Tomura looked up at her and said, “What?” 

“I’m Rumi,” she happily said with her ears twitching as she said it.

“Oh. I’m Shigaraki Tomura,” he replied, enchanted by her beauty, and then wrapped his arms around her. She was slightly startled but happy to be in his arms. 

She moaned into the villain’s neck and he wondered why until he realized his boner was pressing against her pussy since the only thing stopping him from going in were the joggers he was wearing.

“Fuck. Sorry, I just... uhh,” he fumbled his words while trying to get Rumi off his lap. She glared at him right before kissing him on his lips. 

Tomura was caught off guard. She pushed him over back onto the bed and starting grinding against Shiggy’s cock, causing them both to moan from the feeling. 

“If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to hold back,” he huffed out but Rumi just took that as a sign to keep going. 

She started moving down his torso and pulled down his joggers, freeing his cock. “Wait, Rumi, I don’t think we should-“ he said but was cut off by Rumi starting to suck him off. He tangled his hands in her long, white hair as she licked up and down his cock then took it all in her mouth, despite it being about 10 inches long. 

Tomura felt himself about to come and pulled her up since he wasn’t used to any of the sensations he was feeling from her. 

He’d never had someone do down on him before or anything really, other than the cheek kisses Toga would give him on occasion. 

He cupped her cheeks and tilted her head up. Her ears cowered a bit since she thought he was mad at her but then he leaned forward to kiss her. 

“R-rumi, can you ride me?” He asked while they both stared in each other’s red eyes. She nodded then pulled herself up him. She sat up and started rubbing her pussy up and down the dick, making sure not to put it in yet. 

“Tomura ahhh!” She cried out as she rubbed herself against him and he kept her steady by holding her sides. The fingers out of his artist gloves felt how smooth her skin was.

He could feel how wet she was just from sucking him off and could barely handle the feeling of her rubbing her sex on his so he couldn’t begin to imagine how fucking her would feel.

“Rumi, I can’t wait,” he whimpered and she leaned over so her face would be above his. She started to lower herself onto his dick and she trembled as she took him in, inch by inch. 

He saw her face scrunch you and her ears go crazy as she took all of him in. He thought she was the most beautiful girl ever at that moment and loved the faces she made, making him even more turned on. 

Shigaraki started thrusting up into her, making her fall onto him and moan directly in his ear. That sent shivers up his spine.

Rumi bounced on his dick and matched his rhythm. He loved seeing her on top of him but he wanted to fuck her harder so he wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back.

She got disoriented for a second until she felt his dick thrust deep in her, making her almost orgasm. She moaned so loud from how hard he was thrusting in her that Tomura worried the league would hear her but didn’t care enough since she sounded and felt like Heaven to him. 

He kissed her and stuck his tongue in her mouth as she whimpered. He could feel her clench around him and almost lost control. His thrusts got sloppier and sloppier by the second.

Rumi looked at Tomura’s face as she panted. Her legs shook as she started to cum on his dick and that was his limit. 

“I’m coming,” he growled out and he shot his load deep inside her with one last thrust. She mewled and her eyes rolled back as she felt his warm cum spray her insides white. 

“Oh no,” his judgment coming back, “fuck, I shouldn’t have come inside.”

Rumi didn’t seem to mind since once he pulled out, she just looked like she wanted more. 

He noticed she started touching cum filled hole with her fingers and figured he’d help her out. 

He scooted down the bed and pressed his mouth against her pussy and gripped her legs.

The feeling of his tongue inside her along with the overstimulation from just being fucked made her cum on his face. He continued to lick up his cum from inside her along with her slick, causing her to cry.

Her crying made him start to get hard again so he started jerking himself off with one of his hands and used his other hand to give her clit some attention. 

“Shiga-aa,” she cried out while squirming on the bed. Tomura stopped eating her out to crawl back on top of her to kiss her. Her soft lips against his made him feel amazing. His cock was sandwiched between both their stomachs and he grunted as he started to cum on her stomach. 

She tilted his head up and looked at his face as he spilled his seed all over her. His sweaty face with a slight blush on it made her happy since she knew she made him this way. 

Rumi wrapped her arms around him but he felt icky from the cum between them. “Let’s clean you first, then we can cuddle.” 

She frowned, since she didn’t like water or baths too much, so she reverted back to her animal state, surrounding the two in a puff of smoke. 

Coughing, Shigaraki covered his mouth then looked down to see the bunny from before. “Oh, Rumi, this just makes it easier to wash you,” he deviously said as he scrambled to grab the hopping rabbit. 

“Bath time!” He happily said as he carried the squeaking rabbit to his bathroom.

—

Dabi’s room was beside Shigaraki’s and he happened to hear all of their sex noises and pondered to himself, “Did he just fuck that bunny? What a freak.” Dabi fell asleep on that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I think this counts as crossover but if not then it’s just an AU haha. This is for Dustbunny Week btw but I’m posting it early. If this gets enough traction, I’d happily write more chapters to it but for now it’s a one-shot.


End file.
